Enfrentando al destino
by inutsuki chan
Summary: Ella es una chica distinta su objetivo en la vida es acabar con la persona que posee la misma magia que ella... Pero que pasa cuando te enamoras de esa persona ¿como enfrentar tus propios sentimientos? y lo peor... ¿que ara la persona que te obliga a matar a tu ser mas amado? Todo el destino que estaba trazado se rompe por un sentimiento ¿Lo enfrentaras? "La imagen no me pertenece"


**Bueno como ya habran leido en mi muro… Quiero que lean este prologo que es uno de los 5 que eh subido y me dejen su review con la opinion que le den… Al final la historia con mas reviews sera la que publique semana tras semana… Todo esto ya lo explique en mi muro y si no lo sabes date una vuelta para saberlo… Espero tu review y gracias por leer…**

**P.D.. La feha maxima para dejar tu review es hasta el 23-Noviembre-2013 NO SE VALE DEJAR 2 REVIEWS solo 1 por historia! **

**Atte: Inutsuki Chan**

"**Enfrentando al Destino"**

**Prologo:**

-Ha llegado la hora de que empieces tu mision –Dice un hombre alto con el cabello negro que se enuentra de espaldas a la persona de la cual solo se ve su sombra.

-Pero… Yo no –Se escucha una voz femenina, que ahora se observa su autor al haber dado un paso hacia enfrente.

Es una chica con estatura promedio, cabello castaño ondulado de las puntas hasta por debajo de los hombros, unos finos rasgos y la piel morena-clara. Tiene adecuada figura para su edad y cuenta con unos bellos ojos esmeralda claro que uno de ellos es cubierto por un parche color negro, mismo que se oculta con el cabello que cae sobre su frente y a su vez impide la completa vicion de ella.

Viste lo que parece ser el uniforme de una escuela, calzetas blancas, zapatos negros, falda gris junto a un chaleco del mismo color y una blusa manga larga blanca en compañía de una corbata roja en el cuello. En su cabello un liston rosa con negro atado de un lado, y en el cuello un colgante en forma de estrella. Usa guantes negros y por lo visto su mirada refleja preocupacion, nerviosismo pero sobre todo temor…

-Vamos, sabias muy bien que este dia llegaria –Argumenta el hombre

-Pero Touya, yo no… -Musita la chica con nerviosismo

-Shh… se que ya estas lista, de eso quede seguro al ver como terminaste con aquel sujeto –Le envia una mirada arrogante

-Eso fue un accidente –Exclama co desesperacion

-Je como digas sakura… Aun asi tu destino ya esta dicho o ¿acaso dudas de el? –Se lleva una mano a la cabeza mientras le mira de reojo

-No… bueno, yo… -Toma aire -¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué yo y no tu? ¿Por qué yo soy quien debe matarlo?

-porque tu tienes el poder que se necesita para hacerlo ademas de que… Si no mal recuerdo también eres la que se eligio hace unos años para manejar ese tipo de magia ¿no? –Arquea una ceja

-Pero… yo no quiero eso… -Musita ella

-Aun asi… Tu deber es vengar la muerte de nuestros padres –Aprieta los puños –Recuerda muy bien que ellos murieron a causa de una trampa

-tal ves fue solo un accidente –Susurra ella intentando no ser escuchada por aquel hombre

-Accidente? JA! –Suelta una carcajada seca –Sabes muy bien que esos sujetos lo hicieron apropósito con tal de obtener tu poder, pero como no lo lograron se decidieron de nuestros padres –Le sujeta el rostro con algo de fuerza –Es que lo has olvidado, recuerda todos esos sueños y pesadillas que tenias…

-No, claro que aun lo recuerdo pero… -Empieza a temblar

De un momento a otro el hombre clava su mirada chocolate en los verdes ojos de la chica y después la suelta con brusquedad mientras lleva una mano hasta la mejilla de ella dándole una bofetada, la cual hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo. –Tú tienes que obedecerme y no protestar… ¿entiendes? –Amenaza

-Yo… ya entendí… -Susurra la chica mientras se lleva una mano a la mejilla golpeada y aun en el suelo varias lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro a lo que ella se oculta bajando la mirada

-Levantate –Ordena el hombre mientras se gira hacia la ventana –Sabes muy bien que no tolero tus lloriqueos… -Habla con voz fría

La chica pasa saliva y se pone de pie mientras limpia su rostro con las manos –Que tengo que hacer exactamente… -Musita con un pequeño hilo de voz apenas perceptible

-Es sencillo… -La mira de reojo –Encuentralo y matalo, cuando lo hayas hecho absorbe su poder y vuelves aquí para terminar con el de una vez

-¿Dónde se esnuentra?

-No te dire pero… Regresa a Tokio, ahí lo podras encontrar facilmente con la ayuda de tu magia

-¿Qué ocurrira si no lo encuentro? –Pasa saliva y cierra los ojos

-Sencillo… -Se voltea a verla –Seras tu quien muera en su lugar –Le muestra una sonrisa torcida. La chica solo palidece y traga en seco mientras aprieta los puños con nerviosismo -Sabes bien que solo tienes hasta antes de que cumpla la mayoria de edad ¿cierto?

-Lo se… -Baja la mirada –Se que debo eliminarlo o el me matara a mi –Pasa una mano sobre el parche

-Recuerda esta vez no cometer errores y menos… Asesinar gente que es inocente –Se burla el hombre

-Eso Fue un accidente! –Exclama con furia ella

-Ja, si como digas… Ahora largate y preparate para salir mañana mismo… -Ordena el hombre con voz seca

La joven solo aprieta los puños con fuerza y baja la cabeza tratando de controlar la rabia que le producen las palabras de aquel sujeto. –Hare lo posible de encontrarlo… Oni-Chan –Se da la vuelta y camina hasta la puerta –Pero despues de que lo haga… te matare –Susurra para si misma al cerrar la puerta tras salir por esta…

**Sakura pov:**

¿Quién soy? Facil… Soy la posedora del poder de la muerte "Hoshi" o tambien conocido como "estrella de la muerte" ¿Qué es eso? Hmp… el poder de un estupido demonio, ¿demonio? Si, demonio…Yo no soy el demonio… Solo concervo parte de su poder. ¿Por que lo tengo?

Pues es por un trato que se hizo hace tiempo por uno de mis ancestros solo con un objetivo "vengar la muerte de su esposa" una de las consecuencias de eso fue que el don que el había recibido seria pasado de generación en generación… ¿En que consiste?

Antes de morir mi ancestro dijo que no quería dejar todo el poder a una sola persona por lo que lo dividio en 2 partes… Entre ambos hijos que tenía… Cuando eso ocurrió cada uno aumento su nivel de magia y asi se fue incrementando el control sobre ella, pero… un dia los hijos de esa persona se dieron cuenta que al estar juntos una extraña magia surgia, una peligrosa que llego a dañar a sus familias e incluso causo la muerte a uno de sus hijos. Entonces decidieron que lo mejor seria romper todo vilculo afectivo con alguien cercano por lo que la familia quedo dividida en dos… Claro que eso ya tiene ciento y cientos de años…

En fin… lo que tanto me pregunto es por que me toco a mí? Eso no lose… Digo, mi nivel de magia es bajo claro que ah aumentado un poco pero aun asi no se compara en nada al nivel de el… Creo que esto es algo que nunca podre explicar en fin… Mi mision en la vida es vengar la muerte de mis padres y acabar con esta maldicion de una vez… Si, porque este Don no es mas que una estupida maldicion una por la que nunca eh podido ser feliz… por la que mi hermano tanto me odia…

Si, mi hermano Touya Kinomoto tiene bastante magia y otra cosa… tambien es mi Tutor ¿Tutor? Si, mis padres como ya dije murieron hace años… La verdad nosotros no somos de este pais, solo vinimos aquí porque asi no estariamos tan solos bueno… Creo que no funciono de mucho o almenos con migo puesto a que me eh criado desde los 5 años sola, entrenando y con gente de la servidumbre a mi cuidado…

Y si… Esta es mi vida o parte de ella, ademas de que… De aquel poder tan fuerte que es el poder matar a la gente con solo una mano o una espada sin siquiera esforzarte mas que en concentrar tu magia, Yo solo poseo la mitad de ese poder por lo que la persona que debo encontrar es la poosedora de la otra mitad asi que como muchos dicen… En este mundo no hay lugar para ambos… Es el… o Yo…

Por eso esta es mi verdad… el estupido y patetico destino que tengo por vida… La de Sakura kinomoto… Alguien de 15 años recien cumplidos que debe pasar de ser alguien solitaria y triste a una asecina miserable que solo busca la satisfaccion de su propio hermano…

¿Por qué no me niego? Je eso es lo mas graciosos… Bien puedo mandar esto al demonio ¿cierto? Pero… Touya es capaz de hace cualquier cosa con tal de que yo cumpla ese objetivo… Si, de todo… Si, porque el es capaz de matarme y como ya dije mi poder es demasiado bajo a comparacion del suyo… Incluso no dudo que si llego a fallar el mismo me acabe con sus propias manos… El me detesta y me odia…

Por eso es momento de cambiar de vida… Irme de aquí no suena tan mal… Este lugar me trae malos y buenos recuerdos asi que… Eso es lo mejor o por lo menos por el momento…

Pero de algo estoy segura… Ya nada sera igual que antes… Are todo lo posible y lo que este en mis manos para cambiar parte de mi vida… no pienso seguir llorando y siendo alguien absurda… Ya no…

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

Unos pococs rayos de luz se filtran por la ventana de una habitacion obcura e incluso con aspecto lujubre.

-Es hora de irme –Dice una joven castaña mirando un portaretratos en donde se observa una foto de ella y lo que parece ser su familia hace años.

-Srita. Sakura –Tocan la puerta –La espera el auto…

-Gracias Kerberos… -voltea a mirarlo –Nos veremos… -Se despide saliendo del cuarto

-Claro y cuidese… -Contesta el hombre

Kerberos es el mayordomo de la familia, un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, el sabe todo sobre los kinomoto pues fue el que cuido de Sakura y Touya despues de la muerte de sus padres.

La chica recorre los pasillos de la mansioncon aspecto rustico y oscuro… Camina por los pasillos que son iluminados por candelabros hasta que llega al inicio de las escaleras, cuando baja por estas mira todo a su alrededor y suelta un suspiro nostalgico pero detiene su vista en un punto en especifico, varias imágenes que tal parece son recuerdos empiezan a pasarle por la mente y una lagrima empieza a caer por su mejilla…

FLASH BACK

-Pero Touya… -Protesta una niña de 7 años

-Sakura, eh dicho que no! –Exclama el joven de 15 años y cabello negro

-¿Por qué no? Vamos… por favor –Implora la niña castaña

-Por que ya me tienes arto de tus cursilerias… Por eso y por que tan solo no No te soporto! –Le grita mientras le suelta una bofetada

-Her… hermano… -Rompe en llanto la niña

-Kerberos… Llevese a esa mocosa… No tolero sus berrinches –Ordena al hombre mientras empieza a caminar dándoles la espalda

-¿Por qué? –musita la niña aferrándose al abrazo de aquel hombre rubio –Por que lo hizo?

-Debe entender, el amo Touya esta muy estresado –Le acaricia el pelo

-Gracias… Kero –Le responde la niña aun con lágrimas en los ojos

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Hmp…-Sonríe la joven con tristeza –Y pensar que ese fue el primer golpe que me dio –Musita pasando una mano por su mejilla

La oji-esmeralda sigue su camino y al estar en a puerta una voz la detiene –Yo que tu empezaría a entrenar, pequeña sakura…

-Hiragisawa… -Se voltea la chica

-Ese es mi consejo… -Habla un joven de grandes anteojos y cabello negro azulado que sostiene a una gato negro en brazos

-Gracias… Lo tendré en cuenta –Se vuelve la chica y abre la puerta saliendo por ella

El clima es frio, nublado y sin ningún rayo que de calor. A pesar de ser verano en Londres el clima es lluvioso. Por esa razón es que la chica usa un vestido negro con mayones del mismo color y unas botas rosas que combinan con la boina que lleva sobre la cabeza y se acompaña de una gabardina negra abotonada hasta el cuello y unos guantes del mismo color…

Ella empieza a caminar hasta el auto donde se ira al aeropuerto, al subir mira por ultima vez aquella casa, una ubicada en una pequeña colina pero apartada de la ciudad…

-"Me gustaría no volver nunca mas a este lugar" –Piensa al ver la mansión a una distancia lejana mientras que la lluvia cae por los vidrios… Suelta un suspiro al perder de vista aquel lugar, mira hacia el techo y con una mano toca el parche de su ojo…

-"Mi destino empieza… pero juro que luchare contra el… no quiero esto… no lo quiero"

CONTINUARA…


End file.
